Time
by MaddsLovesTwilight
Summary: "Okay, let's talk," I suggested, my voice fearless, my mentality weaker than a feeble child. He took a great breath, daring himself to talk. He opened his mouth to speak, and then…. Time froze. Literally. AU Alternate Universe in New Moon where Bella and Alice go back in time to stop Edward from leaving Bella.
1. Let's Talk

**This takes place during New Moon at the very beginning when Bella drives up to the house and sees Edward's Volvo is in Charlie's spot after school. **

**(Unknown POV)**

I watch as Edward sits in his Volvo in front of Charlie Swan's house, in his driveway spot. His head rests on the steering wheel, anguish clear on his perfect face. I hold my breath, not making a sound as I crouch in my hiding spot, unseen.

My attention snaps back to the scene in front of me as a rusty red truck pulls up to the front of the dwelling. Edward's head immediately shoots up before the human can see. He walks fluidly to the girl when she steps out of her truck. He reaches to take her book bag and places it back into the truck. She seems staggered by his action, but he doesn't seem to take any notice.

"Come for a walk with me," he murmurs in a monotonous voice. He takes her hand before she can utter a reply. Her face is a mask of surprise and… not fear, but panic. He pulls her along to the edge of the forest where they stop after just a few steps.

I look around slowly before making my way closer to get a better view. Our one and only chance is rapidly approaching.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Some walk, _I thought dryly. My heartbeat was thumping so violently that I had no doubt in my mind that Edward could hear it with perfect clarity. Not that he showed any sign of it. He leaned against a tree, staring at me with an indecipherable look.

"Okay, let's talk," I suggested, my voice fearless, my mentality weaker than a feeble child. He took a great breath, daring himself to talk. He opened his mouth to speak, and then….

Time froze. Literally.

**I'm really sorry that this is short, but I have a lot more planned, I promise. **

**R&R**


	2. Far, Far, Too Late

**Okay, y'all need to read this: The "Unknown POV" is a vampire. Please read the important AN at the end, AFTER you read.**

**

* * *

****Unknown POV (The same one from the previous chapter)**

I ran like greased lighting to the edge of the trees, right where I wouldn't be seen or heard. I cut off my unnecessary breathing mid- inhalation as I watched the unpleasant scene take forth.

I feel a cold hand on my arm, and I whiz around to meet a somber yet lighthearted gaze. "Alice!" I hiss so low that she can't hear it even if she tries; she reads my lips.

"Shush, Bella. He'll hear you!" **(Vampire Bella. -grins-) **she mouths sternly, removing her hand to press a finger to her lips. I roll my eyes and turn back to the setting that I was watching previously. Edward takes a big breath, preparing himself to say the words that would shatter my old life into a million shards of delicate glass.

_It was time._

"Now!" I whisper, spinning around abruptly, placing my hand on her shoulder so I wouldn't get frozen. I scrutinize Alice as she closes her eyes, a look of pure meditation masks her face. She whips her arms out as a gush of wind slams into us, whirling my hair into the air in one large surge of wind. The trees shudder as one, and then the birdsong cuts off.

All is silence.

Everything is _frozen_ in place.

I slowly let my hand drop my hand from Alice's shoulder as I look around at the magnificent sight in front of me. Alice abruptly slumps against my side as the fatigue overwhelms her. I support her as I gaze up at the sky, distracted. It was just so peaceful, so serene.

No matter how many times Alice and I had experimented with her newly discovered time travel, I could never get used to the sheer beauty of the Earth when all was at harmony.

Alice had _frozen time _just as the cloud cover broke apart, revealing the evening sun, making our skin sparkle.

Fallen leaves freeze in the middle of the air, the marvelous sunlight breaking down through the many cracks in the canopy of trees, revealing golden pollen floating gloriously in the air, making the thick atmosphere shimmering in luscious gold. It was like a dream. A dream that I hadn't had since I was changed….

Alice quickly recovers, smiling up at the sun, clearly enjoying being able to have the warmth of the sun without worrying about human eyes. She walks forward slowly, gently tapping a fallen leaf in mid air. It floats and spins in slow motion, sun reflecting off of its surface. Alice looks like a fairy in a fantasy world.

I shake the thoughts out of my head, walking ahead of Alice through this dream forest towards Edward and myself from the past. I take a deep, unnecessary breath of the gold- saturated air, trying to prepare myself for what we were about to do.

Alice was suddenly by my side. "Are you ready?" she whispers quietly, though it's not necessary. We don't want to ruin the peace.

I nod, smiling briefly. Alice dances up to my past self, resting her hand on my past arm before shutting her eyes momentarily. Alice's hand glows for 3 seconds before, with a gasp, my present self stammers back, catching herself on the tree she was standing in front of.

I hide myself in the shadow of a trees, suddenly not prepared to have her see me yet. I felt the icy terror and panic swelling in my chest, threatening to combust as I thought of Edward seeing future me, a vampire, when he was so against it now.

I wasn't ready!

But Alice is already "waking" Edward. His eyes snap open, instantly alert, and it's far, far _too late_.

* * *

**I feel like this chapter sucked, and I'm really, really sorry!! :0(**

* * *

**READ THIS:**

_**Alright, to make sure nobody is confused, I will explain just in case:**_

_**Bella is the Unknown POV, but from the future, as a vampire along with future Alice. They go back in time thanks to Alice, (how and why, you will find out in the next chapter) to stop something, and now Alice has frozen time (again that is explained later) and has unfrozen the past Bella, future Bella is getting panicked of the thought of Edward seeing her, but it's too late and Alice has already unfrozen him.**_

* * *

**Since you had to deal with my rant, I will give you beautiful readers and reviewers a preview.**

_Past Bella's POV_

_Edward's eyelids launched open, his face was immediately aware of his every surroundings. He was suddenly by my side, his arm wrapped around my waist instinctively, protectively; his body rigid, but I didn't see what was terribly wrong. __Yet. _


	3. Something's Wrong

**Past Bella POV**

"_Tell me you forgive me…."_

"_Forgive __you__? For what?!…"_

_--_

_How the hell did Mike Newton end up in this conversation?!_

"_Mike Newton ended up in this conversation because Mike Newton would be a hell of a lot healthier for you to be with!"_

"_I'd rather __die__ than be with Mike Newton! I'd rather die than be with anyone but you!"_

_--_

I gasped when I opened my eyes as the words hit me like a wall of impenetrable concrete, echoing around my head in a flurry of panic. I collapsed against the tree behind me; I felt like someone had just dumped a waterfall of sub-zero ice water over my head. My eyes flitted hastily across my environment to see no other than Alice Cullen standing in front of me for just one split second before she vanished, only to materialize once again to face Edward.

I looked up to meet his gaze, but something was wrong. His eyes didn't appear focused. He looked like a statue almost….He was frozen! His handsome face, so void of emotion, was immobile. The cold, indifferent look on his face still held perfect vacancy. His eyes, no longer deep wells of endless liquid topaz were now solid and remorseless. This wasn't Edward. Or at least the Edward I knew and loved.

Alice's hand was a blur as she placed it on his shoulder, and it almost seemed to _illuminate_ with a sapphire glow.

Edward's eyelids launched open, his face was immediately aware of his every surroundings. He was suddenly by my side, his arm wrapped around my waist instinctively, protectively; his body rigid, but I didn't see what was terribly wrong. _Yet. _

I slowly took in my surroundings again, taking time to actually see. I gasped at the sheer exquisiteness of this forest. The sun was shining down through the treetops, making the pollen in the air shimmer and give everything a warm, golden aura. But the leaves. The leaves were floating in midair, as if they were frozen….

Something suddenly hit me in a eruption of insight. Alice was in Denali with Jasper. I looked up to ask what was going on, what was wrong, but the words caught in my throat. He wasn't looking at Alice. He was looking at _her._

She had been so still in the shadows that I hadn't taken any notice at first, but now I couldn't look away.

As she slowly took a step out into the leaking sunlight, her skin sparkled like one million diamonds set on fire, her eyes a light copper that shined like her flowing hair that reached her elbows in graceful waves of rich mahogany. Her graceful step sent the leaves that pooled at her feet twirling in the air at a sluggish, slow motion pace and she looked up at us through her thick eyelashes. I recognized in a shot of painful agony that she was absolutely gorgeous. And she was a vampire.

**Edward POV**

This vampire was nothing like I had ever seen before. Or so I thought.

She was like Bella in so many dreadful ways. She was beautiful and stunning and elegant and shy. This woman was strikingly, appallingly diverse from any other vampire, but there was something else that stood out.

She had something that I had only encountered once in my entire existence. The one thing that made her more like Bella than everything else in the whole world. The one thing that petrified me more than anything else right now.

I couldn't read her mind. And she was wearing my mother's wedding ring.

**Past Bella POV**

I glanced up at Edward, and I saw the most absurd emotions color his face. First there was nothing but absolute terror enveloped his glorious eyes. Then utter pain washed over his features, twisting his features into a heartbreaking look of anguish of a man who had just seen his worst fear unravel before his very eyes….

I watched in slow motion at the same time as the striking vampire met eyes with Edward, an epidemic of pain filled her light eyes, and she brought her snowy hand up to cover her perfect mouth in dismay, causing something on her left hand to glisten like a firework in the brilliant and vivid sun, blinding me for a few split seconds.

The beam of shattering diamonds in the sun that radiated from the vampire's hand flashed over Edward's eyes, and before I could even register what was happening, I was being pressed between a tree trunk and Edward's back, his arms spread wide in front of us, as if he was shielding me from some harm that he saw. A low growl slithered from his exposed teeth, lustrous in the sun.

"Edward stop!" I shouted, but it sounded odd, somehow. I realized that I had shouted in unison with Alice, her high pitched, songlike voice blending with my normal human voice.

He shook his head furiously, glossy bronze hair shaking in front of his troubled eyes. "Shh, Bella, something's wrong!" he whispered to me. My eyes widened as I stared at Alice and the other mysterious vampire standing in front of us.

"Alice, what is he talking about?" I begged, suddenly terrified to what he was implying. Alice let out a huge sigh, and Edward stiffened.

"_What?"_ his voice lashed out like a whip, never relaxing his stance in front of me.

"Edward listen to me!" Alice snapped, suddenly cantankerous. "Nothing is wrong! I'll explain everything, just _calm down_!" Edward glowered for an immeasurable amount of time, the silence such a heavy weight in the thick air that it threatened to make my head explode. He finally stood up straight, only to wrap both arms around my waist and angle my body away from the mysterious female that was now watching us with wide eyes.

This was a different Edward than the Edward that had taken over since my birthday. It's like he completely shut off that side of him to protect me. To protect me from Alice? No, he couldn't be trying to protect me from his own sister could he?

**Edward POV**

I counted how many seconds this Alice just stood there, staring at the leaf- covered forest floor, obviously trying to see into the future. I saw into her mind, and it was like trying to fast forward on an old VCR. But every time she tried to 'fast forward', it would 'pause', and the 'screen' would flicker in and out of fuzzy shapes that nobody could identify.

_One hundred thirty seven…. One hundred thirty eight…._

Her head snapped up, and she let out an aggravated laugh before turning to the other vampire that I refused to look at now.

"I was right. I can't see into the future when I'm in the past."

**Past Bella POV**

Why couldn't Alice see? She can always see…. WAIT- the _past?!_

She turned to us, a grim smile on her lovely face "Edward, do you believe in one of Carlisle's theories that as you grow older as a vampire, you're power can become intensified?"

I didn't understand what she was getting at. Edward just nodded his head stiffly once.

"Well… with my power, you know that I can see into people's futures, depending on what they decide… including my own," she continued. I frowned. She was talking about things that we all already knew about.

"What are you saying, Alice?" Edward asked through clenched teeth; Alice was obviously blocking her thoughts.

She sighed. "My power has grown stronger, and I can decide to freeze time if I want to. If I see myself freezing the present, it stops time." I blinked. Stop… _time_? I gaped, not sure what to do or say.

'Why didn't you tell us, then?" Edward snarled, and I wondered idly if he actually believed her. Alice avoided his gaze, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the beautiful vampire grimace.

"Oh, I did tell you…. Everyone knows about it in the future," Alice whispered in a voice so small that I had to strain to hear it. There was that word again.

_Future._

We were in the present. Not the future. Edward's roar echoed through the whole forest, but it sounded muted, almost like my ears were stuffed in cotton because of the air being so… deep.

I saw the atypical vampire flinch. I wish I knew her name….

"Are you trying to tell me that you're from the _future?_" He verbally tore at the pixie- like vampire sarcastically.

"Then how did you get here?" I asked in a voice that even _I_ couldn't hear. A small smile graced her face.

"The second part to my enhanced ability is that I can go _back. _Carlisle doesn't know exactly why, but he says works with me seeing myself going into the past, and that I'm so used to making decisions for the future and manipulating what happens that it grew into changing something that has _already happened. _

"It's very hard, you see. If I don't focus hard enough and see myself doing something very _specific_ in the past, it doesn't work. It's not set in stone, so who am I to change something in the _set stone _of the past that _has_ already occurred?"

It seemed like she was talking to herself by now. I couldn't believe this. From the future? It seemed impossible, yet who was I to say something was impossible when I was the one dating a mythical creature. Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Then why are you here?" he hissed. I couldn't understand why he was being so cruel to her.

"I think you know what I'm here to stop, Edward," Alice murmured bleakly. He glared daggers.

"It's my decision, and I will do what I want," he spat angrily. The other vampire looked nervous, but Alice remained unperturbed. I had no idea what they were talking about. There was something that Alice was trying to stop Edward from doing, and apparently Edward didn't like that too much.

"What is going on?" I demanded, trying to break free of Edward's grip, but he didn't let me move an inch.

"Why don't you explain to her, Edward?" Alice challenged, arching a perfect black eyebrow. He turned to me, putting both hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I gazed back as he parted his lips to answer all my questions.

"Wait!"

Everybody froze. The mystifying vampire who had been so quiet, and so enigmatic had spoken for the first time.

* * *

**Sorry for the small cliffy, but I needed to stop somewhere! The NEXT CHAPTER will be the last, I promise. :D My beta, Sapphire Mizu, and I spent almost six hours working on this chapter, so please review! **

* * *

**Chapter Preview:**

**Past Bella POV**

_"What's your name?" I whispered, wanting to be able to put a name to this unexplained face. A small smile graced her face and she came to a stop at the tree I used to be positioned at_

_"I'll tell you in a bit, but right now isn't… the best time," she said quietly._


	4. In Time

**THIS IS I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T!! :**

**We have some questions for y'all. -ahem- -COMMERCIAL ANNOUNCER VOICE-**

**Madison: Do you find yourself…. wishing for a really good story to read?**

**Tiffany: Do you love the movie, Titanic? Do you want a Twilight fanfic based off of just that?**

**Madison: Do you want to read a story… full of romance, drama, and heartache?**

**Tiffany: Do you think it's possible for us to _HOOK. YOU. UP._ ****with that? **

**Madison: She have an answer for ya.**

**Tiffany: Yes, it is possible. XD**

**Madison: Our friend, and my awesome beta, Sapphire Mizu (TIFFANY), is writing Sinkable Love, an EdwardxBella fanfic based off of the movie, Titanic, and lemme tell ya, it. Is. AWESOME!**

**Summary: **

**I smiled at the open sea. My dad designed the ship to be almost the exact interior of the Titanic. The only difference was that it was a little bit more modern. That fact comforted me- modern meant that it wouldn't sink. Hopefully. AH BxE EmxR JxA**

**So, go read it! (after you review this chapter, of course… -chuckles nervously-) There's a guarantee that you won't be disappointed! **_**Shipping and handling is FREE! **_

**Tiffany: -whispering- Why are you saying it's free? It would be free anyways…**

**Madison: -whispering- Shuddup! Americans love free stuff! **

**Tiffany: -normal voice- OKAY! So we'll throw in a preview of the next chapter! FREE! -winks-**

**Madison: Side effects include happiness, suspense, yelling at the computer for updates, fainting because Edward is just that hot, and wanting to click that review button.**

**

* * *

****So after you read and hopefully review this chapter, go read her story! You won't be disappointed. (:**

**--**

**Present Bella POV**

Her voice was like chimes, but not like Alice's soprano voice, more muted almost.Our heads all snapped to where she was standing, Edward's gaze was a mix of pain, terror, frustration, and something else…. Wonder? Awe? It was almost… smug?

We all waited for her to speak again, to see what had alarmed her so much."Alice, I think that I should enlighten them a little of what's going to happen before he tells her," she murmured in a rush to Alice. The pixie that had made me feel like I had lost my left arm when she had left pressed her lips before nodding.

She faced us and started to walk toward us, and Edward noticeably crushed me closer to him in response. The closer she got, the more attractive she appeared with each step. Her beauty almost too glorious for me to bear. The little green monster bit me inside my head. She was perfect for Edward.

"What's your name?" I whispered, wanting to be able to put a handle to this unexplained face. A small smile graced her face and she came to a stop at the tree I used to be positioned at.

"I'll tell you in a bit, but right now isn't…, isn't the best time," she replied quietly. Her answer stumped me. I opened my mouth to ask another question, but Edward interrupted me..

"I think you should get this over with now," he growled through his teeth at Alice.

"Edward!" I reprimanded quietly. They ignored me, Alice staring at Edward with even, determined eyes, obviously trying to keep something important away from him. The silence was like static again. The nameless vampire quickly broke the mind numbing stillness, her voice on the edge of panic.

"We came here in order to save someone specifically," I didn't miss it when Alice grimaced at this, pain almost tangible in her eyes, " Edward… does something, and it causes," to my surprise, she glanced at me before she continued, "… a war with long time enemies. It came down to one big fight, and… we lost somebody in our family." My eyes could have popped out of my head, buzzing with questions.

What did Edward _do_?

Who did we lose?Names whizzed around in my head. Carlisle, Esme…. I couldn't go on."What did you do?" I questioned, looking up at him with wide eyes. The expression on his face made my throat close up.

"It's what I was _going_ to do, Bella," he whispered back, looking into my eyes, so many fervent emotions in his eyes at once that I couldn't focus on just one. "What were you going to do?" I breathed, staring back. He took another huge breath, placing his large snowy hands on the sides of my face again, seeming to stare into my soul.

"After Jasper- after your birthday party, I wasn't going to let you get hurt again, Bella. I couldn't. I love you far too much to stay with you- to harm you when I'm the reason. I was going to leave you forever to let you have a _normal life_. To keep you out of danger." I stopped breathing. He was going to separate from me like when James came after me. Tears flooded my eyes, blurring my vision. "No no no, Bella! I'm staying!" He mended swiftly, using his thumbs to wipe the fallen tears away tenderly. He kneeled down to meet my gaze evenly. "I'm staying," he assured me again, in a murmur so fervent with genuineness, eyes serious and sincere that I had to believe him.

"Don't leave me," I sobbed into his shoulder. The thought of him ever saying goodbye forever shook me to no end.

"Never," he vowed, pulling me close to him, resting his hand on my face. I only nodded into Edward's chest, forgetting everything around me; all I cared about was that I could trust Edward. With a long, cold finger, he tilted my chin up so that I was looking at his face. He slowly leaned his head down to kiss me on the lips.

**FUTURE BELLA POV**

I gasped in shock as it overwhelmed me.. I leaned against the tree, feeling weak with relief.

Edward wasn't going to leave. All of the pain that I would've gone through when he left, a hazy memory of anguish through my vampire eyes, never there.

Time had been changed.

**Present Bella POV**

A small breath of grief and consolation stole my attention. I was, once again, stunned to see the other beautiful vampire that seemed to have no name relaxing against a tree, seeming to be taken over by something. I looked up at Edward in confusion, but he just shook his head at me.

I tried to focus on the present **(Yeah, I know confusing time things going on- present, past, future… :D).** Alice revealed that we had lost someone. My eyes stung at the very thought of any one of my vampire family taken away from this world. I looked at Alice's face, and it seemed like she had composed it enough to cover up the raw misery just enough to keep up her façade.

"Who did we lose, Alice?" my voice was a trembling mumble, barely loud enough for my own ears to distinguish the sound. She clearly heard me, though; the calm mask disappeared with my words and was replaced with that same anguish that made my heart throb with hurt.

Her voice came out in a soft whisper, overflowing with head-pounding heartache and agony of someone who has lost everything.

"Jasper."

_Not Jasper_.

I never would have considered Jasper someone in the Cullen family who would leave this world first.. He always had seemed so… strong. Like he was unmovable by the things on this planet that would ever threaten him. I then realized something that I had always known; it just had never really occurred to me.

Alice couldn't exist without Jasper and Jasper couldn't exist without Alice.

It made sense. Why Alice was here, why she was risking so much to save not only Jasper, but herself.

I blinked away tears I hadn't realized that had swam in my eyes to see her delicate features crumpled in torture. If she could be crying, she would be. Edward let go of me for the quickest seconds to pull Alice into a strong, tight hug. "I am so terribly sorry, Alice. If I ever knew…." he trailed off. Alice pulled away, smiling a little. Edward was next to me before I could blink, always angling me away from the quiet vampire who was mourning all by herself.

"But you can change it, Edward," Alice whispered. "If I'm correct, you already have. You promised to never leave Bella!" her voice grew higher and faster as she grew even more excited. "You never leave, so the werewolves will never start a war when our family returns… Jasper is safe!" she sighed, pleased, but I was far too distracted with something else she said.

Werewolves.

Something Jacob said to me a long time ago echoed in my head, putting all of the pieces together in a rush.

_"Well there are alot of legends, some from claiming to date back to the flood-supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tired their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark. Another legend claims that we descended from wolves- and wolves are our brothers still."_

I closed my eyes, trying to hide the shock from my face.

The legends were true. Of course they were. How could a world with vampires subsist without their enemy? It couldn't. I had to whisper the name in my head, just to make sure. Make sure I wasn't going insane. That I wasn't going to explode.

_Werewolf._

I slowly opened my eyes to the gold, sparkling atmosphere to see Edward staring at with concern. He was stroking my hair nervously. He opened his mouth, starting to ask me a question, but I cut him off.

"I'm ok." The look in his eyes told me that he didn't believe me one bit. "Really," I tried to reassure him. He tightened his grip on my waist, kissing my hair before turning to Alice.

"Is it really going to be okay, Alice?" I asked, suddenly feeling the need to be reassured. That Edward was staying, that Jasper would live. That my family would stay in one piece. She smiled a sincere smile.

"I am 99 percent sure." her smile faded. She turned to the beautiful vampire. "I'm almost certain," she bolstered. "But like I said before, I can't see in the future. Nonetheless when time is frozen," she muttered this last part to herself, seeming extremely piqued by this. I turned to the other vampire; Alice had reminded me of something vitally important.

"What is your name?" I asked again. Edward exhaled sharply. Her beautiful copper eyes landed on me, curiosity and wariness clear in them. I watched as they slowly left me to Edward, a tinge of hurt in her eyes as she stared at him with unfathomable eyes. I winced internally. She took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"My name…" she started slowly. Edward held me closer, his body rigid with stress. "is Isabella."

I couldn't breathe. Everything was a blur of frozen gold.

I could only stare at her, at _myself_, in utter shock. A torn sigh coming from Edward's direction made me blink in surprise.

"M-me?" I mouthed, feeling as if my whole body was ice. I was vaguely aware of Edward pulling my body into his arms, cradling me to his chest protectively. I stared at him with wide eyes. He looked back at me, his eyes endless, melting topaz. I took a huge breath of the dully shimmering air. Then another. One more before nodding to Edward. He slowly put me back down on my feet, all the while never releasing me from his iron hold on my waist.

Alice and my _vampire self _stared at me, Alice with deep delight, the other with guarded eyes. "I become a vampire?" I asked slowly, uncertainly. It made perfect sense now, why Edward had tried to keep me from this other vampire. The look on his face, the terror in his eyes when he saw his worst fear standing right there, before his eyes. Me.

Alice only nodded, sharing a quick look with me. I stared at the golden leaves on the ground before a slow smile formed on my lips. I looked up at Edward hesitantly, and he moaned, letting his head fall back on the tree behind him. "So many times I've tried to save you. From other things. From yourself. From _myself!" _he whispered in anguish. I pressed my hand to his cold cheek until he opened his eyes.

But it was Alice who spoke. "Edward, both of you wanted it _so much_. You both are tremendously happy. I have proof, you know." Before Edward could do anything about it, I knew what was happening.

Alice was showing Edward.

I could only stare at _myself_ as Alice proved to Edward that my being a vampire was something that he truly wouldn't regret. It was exceedingly surreal.

Without warning, Edward spun me, pressing my back against the large tree, placing both large hands on either side of my head. He leaned close, his glorious, radiant face inches from mine, his sweet breath whirling, caressing my face. "Is this what you truly want?" he breathed, nose skimming my jaw. I could only nod helplessly.

His lips pressed to mine, kissing me softly and passionately, making me knees go weak. He leaned away, pulling me with him to face Alice and… _Bella_.

"Thank you," Edward whispered. They both grinned, brilliant teeth reflecting sunshine.

"Everything has been repaired," the brunette vampire murmured, sounding exhausted. I had to smile.

Alice pouted. "I really do love all of this," she sang, gesturing to the gold, frozen, lovely forest, the wind current in the air from her movement causing one of the many shining leaves to loop in midair slowly. I blinked. "But, we _do_ have to go. I miss Jasper," her last sentence came out in a whisper. My heart ached.

"I am genuinely remorseful, Alice," Edward said in a voice no louder than the gentlest murmur. Her face brightened.

"I get to see him soon. Though, he'll have no idea why I will be so happy to see him at first," she laughed, seeming delighted with this. I smiled and looked up, freezing when I saw myself smiling right back at me.

"I guess we'll see you soon," Alice continued, her voice seeming a little sad.

"Wait," Edward exclaimed, moving to stop them from leaving. We stared at him, surprised to see Edward looking at my vampire form.

"On your hand…. My mother's ring…" he trailed off, eyes glued to the sparkling ring that had blinded me earlier. It was my turn to stare off in fear. I was getting _married._ Me!

Edward pulled me close to his body, and I immediately melted against him. I had plenty of time to get used to that idea….

Isabella _Cullen_ flashed her gleaming teeth, nodding. "I guess Alice left that part out," she murmured, laughing, turning to glare at the pixie. The sound was enchanting.

"You don't know how hard it was to keep it from him, Bella." she shook her head slightly, seeming amused. I let out a shaky breath.

Edward smiled lovingly down at me, stroking my hair gently. "We have to leave now," Alice chimed quietly. Isabella Cullen nodded, staring at a frozen leaf, an unfathomable look on her face.

Edward picked me up, bridal style and started running through the forest, Alice and my vampire body following. I snapped my eyes shut, the thick air whipping my hair back. The wind cut off, and Edward sat me down. I opened my eyes to see our meadow, enchantingly glorious in this frozen world. I watched as the others came to a stop next to us.

"Hopefully, we'll see you soon," Alice joked, her laughter pealing chimes in the yellow sunlight, her skin reflecting diamonds. They started for the edge of the trees, ready to depart and unfreeze time. I huddled myself closer to Edward as he wrapped both of his arms around me. My brow furrowed with curiosity when Alice stopped with the other vampire, a good distance away.

"And Edward?" The mirror image of my future called back, turning to look at us with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"If… in the future… something happens to your Volvo, and it's my fault… blame Emmett." I pressed my lips to keep from giggling at the expression on his face.

"Wait! What happens to my Volvo!?" he was frantic, on the edge of hysterics. A small bubble of laughter escaped my lips.

Alice arched a perfect eyebrow and smirked wickedly, nonchalantly placing a delicate hand on my vampire self. Right before a blinding flash of white and blue light shattered my concentration, we all heard the musical voice that would soon be mine echoing through the forest.

"Oh, you'll find out… in time."

* * *

**PHEW. That is the last chapter of Time. Please REVIEW and don't forget to read Sinkable Love! Please? **

**Random songs:**

**It Ends Tonight- All- American Rejects**

**What I've Done- Linkin Park**

**I Dare You to Move- Switchfoot**


	5. An idea

Hola!

I know, I thought this was the last chapter. Buuuut….

Some awesome reviewers gave me a suggestion, and it was just nagging me until I HAD to do it. So her inspiring idea was to make an epilogue of what happens to Edward's beloved Volvo. XD

Thank you!

Knowing me, if I write any epilogue involving the destruction of the precious car, it's gonna end up with that Volvo ending up totally diminished.

Can anybody say flame thrower?

XD

The point of THIS chapter is because I love getting feedback. So I would love y'all to tell me what you want to see happen to our dear Volvo. Depending on what y'all want, I might be able to chose more than one of your requests. Whoever reviews and participates will be who the epilogue is dedicated to. (:

So click that button down there and watch the Volvo die… _And of course, Emmett will be blamed. _

Here's a preview of what I already have of the Epilogue

* * *

**_Vampire Bella POV_**

_I shared a long glance with Alice. "You know what this means, right?" I asked her. She arched an eyebrow._

_"Blame Emmett?"_

_"Exactly._

_

* * *

__The rest is up to you. :D_

_Muah hahaha._

_"I love my job…."_


	6. Epilogue: PART ONE

**Present, Human Bella, a few days after future Alice and Bella stopped Edward from breaking up with Bella**

**PART ONE!**

I absentmindedly traced a circle slowly around my left finger with my right hand, something that had become sort of a bad habit for me.

I was going to be _married_ one day….

No matter how many times I told this to myself, I couldn't grasp it, like a dream you just couldn't remember though you had just woken up. Fuzzy and surreal. Edward found this extremely easy simple to comprehend and handle. He hadn't proposed yet, but there was only a matter of time before he would. I could practically feel the pure ecstasy radiating off of him every time I was near him, and it was hard to find anything wrong with the situation when I was with him.

But those few nights I was alone… I found it hard to breathe thinking about walking down that aisle. There were other things I did anticipate in the future though. My immortality.

Of course, Edward was the one against this particular aspect. It was plainly obvious how he took this whenever I would casually point out that one day I would truly be one of his kind. His square jaw would lock, his strong hands balling into fists, and his body would stiffen immediately.

There would have to be compromises before we both got what we truly wanted.

I looked up in surprise as the shrill bell rang with finality, breaking my trance, to see Edward smiling a very amusedly down at me, eyes warm as I took his strong, outstretched hand, smiling with relief that he was still there somehow as he gently pulled me from my seat in eighth period.

After… the future Alice and my future vampire self… had departed departed after stopping Edward from leaving me, I had grown nervous. Although Edward had promised not to leave once he was informed that it would inadvertendtly cause a fight with the wolves that would cause the end of Jasper's life, I was staying alert for any warning that he would change his mind again…

So far he had shown absolutely no sign of abandoning me, always staying close to me and smiling down at me as if there wasn't anything _else_ to worry about. I sighed to myself, ignoring the look Edward gave me as we walked down the hallway to the parking lot.

_Werewolf._

Edward had reassured me that Jacob hadn't started to _phase yet, but_ when he would, things would truly change between us, something I didn't want to think about now….

Alice came dancing up to us, standing on her toes in an attempt to mess Edward's flawlessly tousled hair, only to have him lean backwards without pausing in his perfect stride down the row of cars or breaking his hold on my waist, grinning my favorite smirk. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Bella," she greeted me in her soprano voice. I had to smile back at her.

"Hi, Alice. How are things working out?" I asked in concern. When Edward and I had told Alice about our visit with her future self, she was shaken at the information. Apparently she couldn't harness the improvement to her power yet, and it left her baffled and confused along with the information of Jasper's near demise that was prevented.

She sighed loudly, her whole mood shifting abruptly. "When I'm away from Jasper now, it's like my heart's been wrenched away… Like he's just gone." she trailed off, staring into space, lips pressed as she held back her emotions. When Edward had called her, she had left from Denali immediately, but Jasper had decided to stay, feeling he should keep a safe distance from me after my disastrous birthday party. But Jasper was coming back to Forks today, and Alice was clearly about to snap.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it, speechless. I looked up at Edward desperately, but he was staring intently at Alice's face, pain in his eyes. We stopped by a blue suburban, and Edward dropped my hand to wrap his arms protectively around his sister's tiny body in a gentle hug. I swallowed, touched by this moving gesture. Alice and Edward's relationship always had seemed very playful and teasing, so now as Edward held Alice when she was so broken, I had to look down, feeling as though I was intruding on something very private.

Edward released her and took my hand in his reflexively, like it was made to be there, acting as if I was made out of glass. Alice smiled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't get so caught-"

"Anytime, Alice," Edward murmured, smiling, leading us back to the Volvo. He reached over to open Alice's and my door, but stopped, mid- reach. I raised an eyebrow as he straightened, cocking his head to the side. "Hmm," he murmured, listening to something closely.

"Hey, Edward, could you give me a hand?" I looked over to see Ben and Angela by his mom's car, the hood raised as he stared at the vehicle, seeming at a loss. Angela grinned, looking amused. Edward chuckled before turning to me.

"Go, he looks like he could use your help," I said, watching Alice dance over to beam at Angela and Ben. I suppressed a laugh when I saw their awed faces, clearly daunted by her uncanny elegance. Edward kissed my hand softly, staining my cheeks with red.

"I will be right back," he promised before striding over to Ben's side to examine the car. I watched in admiration at his grace and beauty as he studied the van, topaz eyes concentrated. He looked up suddenly, grinning his crooked smile as his eyes landed on my face. I blushed and looked down at my shoes, embarrassed. I abruptly decided to hide in the car, turning on my heel to grasp the handle.

I stammered over absolutely nothing but air and fell hard against the side of the Volvo. I desperately tried to gain balance and get my footing on the concrete and not slide to the ground against the sturdy car door. A strong, cold arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up just as I was about to hit the ground.

Edward chuckled a low, nervous laugh in my ear. "Are you alright?" he breathed, his voice thick with relief, chagrined that he wasn't able to catch me in time in front of so many witnesses. But I wasn't paying attention.

"The car! Did someth-" he cut me off, laughing louder, amused with my worries; it was clear that I wasn't hurt.

"No, no Bella, you didn't even scratch the paint."

_I wouldn't notice how dreadfully and comically ironic this was until about a whole year later._

* * *

**I know, I suck. Story of my life. But I'm writing PART TWO as we speak. I also know this part was short and boring, but the second part is going to be LONGER, BETTER, and HAVE ALL THE ACTION!**

**AND THERE'S A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! WOOOO! IT'S CALLED BUTTERFLY EFFECT.**

**Beta: It was so long, I had to tell Madds to finally split into two parts. I hoped you liked it, and if you don't review...well...tomorrow...don't be afraid to see your pillow stained with blood. =D (I'm joking, but seriously REVIEW and enjoy the sneak peek ;3)**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

* * *

_The brilliant colors flashed blindingly across our faces as the explosion erupted into one million different shards of light. As I stared at the dreadful beauty of the scene, I began to lose all feeling of my body, though I knew it was only an illusion. I wanted desperately to move, but I could only stand next to Alice, gazing over the gorge at the now blazing Volvo bonfire._


	7. Epilogue: PART TWO, THE VOLVO DIES!

**Part Two**

**Sometime before Alice and Bella go back and stop Edward from breaking up with Bella in ****_Time_**

**Vampire Bella POV**

* * *

"_You. Didn't_."

I always knew there was a reason to fear Alice, to be aware of how lethal she could be if she really got mad. And now, I had proof.

I watched in awe, amusement, and mostly fright as she absolutely blew up at Emmett. I couldn't remember the last time I saw Emmett look this… terrified, and somehow, I couldn't blame him.

Alice's once perfect canary yellow 911 Porsche now lacked one side mirror, currently cradled in Emmett's large hands, limp in shock. "I swear I didn't mean to, Alice. It was an accident. _Please _forgive me. I'll pay for the repairs, I promise. Don't be mad…" he trailed off as he watched Alice's livid expression.

"I am not mad," she murmured softly. I am FURIOUS!" Her voice clawed up the musical staff. I was no Alice, and yet I _still_ I saw _that _one coming. "You can't get around without knocking off the side mirror of every damn car in Forks!"

I began to get anxious, aware that Alice hadn't been very emotionally stable since Jasper's death. While she had been doing better recently, she was nowhere near the way she was before, and nobody blamed her for her distraught state. The only reason she stayed alive was because of us, the remaining family that held her together now. Recently she had been doing better, and I hated to see her this upset.

I looked up at Edward who was lounging in the Jeep and watching the scene taking place, but he didn't seem too worried. He winked lovingly at me, and I had to smile, momentarily forgetting the scene before me. Carlisle sighed and leapt from the front seat of the truck soundlessly and walked calmly up to us.

"Alice, I know you are very upset, but we do have to leave if we want to be back by the end of the weekend." It was true; all of the guys were heading out for an all male hunting trip, and Emmett, with his undeniable bulk, ambling past Alice's car in the garage had accidentally, well, demolished her side mirror. The fact that a vampire with his reflexes could possibly accidentally run into anything would have been hysterical if not for Alice's undeniable rage.

Alice's expression only grew in resentment, so Carlisle swiftly stepped in again. Wisely and in an attempt to settle her down, he coaxed, "I don't think Bella would enjoy her first day of school as a vampire without Edward." I looked down at the ground, suddenly finding deep interest in every tiny dirt crystal. "Once we return, we will make any reparations needed for your car, but now is not the time," he added with authority. Emmett huffed out a breath of relief, probably thankful for the stall time.

I watched as Alice's face gradually pacified into a mask of calm. I frowned down at her; there was something… off about her eyes. I blinked and looked back up.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. Leave; we'll be fine here… but when you come back…" she trailed off, glaring venomously at Emmett, her angel's mask disappearing, not having anyone deceived. He made an odd, gurgling, whimpering sound very quietly that I had to strain to hear, even with my enhanced senses.

With that, Esme strolled out of the house with Rosalie; they had clearly been listening until the worst was over. Edward left his refuge of the Jeep to say goodbye, the coward. He walked slowly up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and rested his forehead against mine, waiting until I looked up at him. "Hey," he murmured gently, making an effort to grab my attention. He had it instantly.

"Be careful, and please make sure Alice behaves. I don't know what she's got planned, but from her thoughts, it's not ideally amiable." I widened my eyes, trying to think of what Alice could possibly accomplish in her rage of fury. The potential outcomes made my grip tighten on Edward's shirt collar. He shook his head and reflexively strengthened his grip on my waist. Not having the strength or the patience, I kissed him, and I was completely lost. Emmett cleared his throat.

I ignored my brother- in- law.

Edward grinned against my lips. "Maybe I'll stay…" he mumbled against my lips, a low growl barely audible started to build slowly from somewhere in his chest. He suddenly grew rigid, and he rolled his eyes before kissing me again, breaking away sooner than I found necessary. "Emmett is ready to rip my head off if I don't leave now." He kissed my wedding ring softly. "I love you."

And then Emmett yanked my husband away by his jacket and tossed him into the Jeep casually, but Edward flipped fluidly to the seat. I raised my eyebrows; Edward just let Emmett _fling _him into the car. He smirked and grabbed Emmett's arm as Carlisle started the truck down the road. I watched Edward throw an unsuspecting Emmett out of the car, speeding away into the trees. But Emmett wasn't going down without a fight.

With great force, he heaved Edward with him, obviously not taking into consideration that his opponent could read his every move before he did it. Edward used Emmett's body as a springboard, kicking off from him in mid air, pouncing twenty feet back into the still moving car, leaving Emmett to crash into the ground. Emmett just happened to land right in front of Alice. He flinched away from her poisonous stare instantly as if by instinct.

"Revenge is a sin…" I caught him mutter under his breath, disgruntled as he jumped out of the ten- foot hole, storming across the path and started to sprint, now unseen in the forest, speeding to the Jeep. Everyone listened as Emmett advanced to the quickly moving truck, expecting to hear the soft thud of his body hitting the car seat. Instead, we heard two boulders colliding with great force, resulting in Emmett's triumphant laugh. I could feel Rosalie's eyes on me, but I just held up a finger, anticipating the upcoming sound.

Soon enough, Edward's chuckle was easily heard, followed by Emmett's "What the _hell_?!" and a very loud clash of thunder. Rosalie hissed in frustration. I rolled my eyes at the silly competition she held in her mind.

"Boys!" Esme's clear voice rang the loudest through the whole area, and everything stood still. Nobody breathed.

"Sorry," Edward and Emmett mumbled in unison, both obviously now seated properly in the truck. Esme looked displeased. Carlisle laughed quietly, and the Jeep was too far away to hear anymore.

I turned to see Alice looking blankly out into space, somehow still keeping the toxic gleam in her stare as she watched the future. I half expected the plant under her gaze to burst into flame. Then she blinked, and her eyes focused back into bone chilling- malice.

"Alice," Esme said, looking at the short woman intently. I watched as Alice's face slowly transformed into a masquerade of quiet disappointment before she turned around to face her mother. Esme's face was shocked; she obviously expected a different look to be on Alice's face. Probably one of hate. Rosalie snorted, not fooled.

"Oh, Alice, we'll fix your car. I'm sorry, I know how special it is to you, but it's not the end of the world." Alice's jaw clenched by a hair of a centimeter, but she managed to keep her mask on.

"I'm going to go hunting with Rosalie nearby; her eyes are getting too dark," Esme continued. "So I want you, Bella, to make sure Alice behaves while we're gone. When I get back, I want the house to be in the same condition it is now; I'm redoing the kitchen this weekend, and I can't do that if the house is on fire."

Apparently, Esme wasn't fooled either.

I nodded absentmindedly, trying to imagine a weekend alone in the house with a deadly Alice Cullen. "Can I go with-"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but Edward wants to take you hunting Sunday night right before school starts- just the two of you, and Alice hunted yesterday." I frowned, looking at Alice's eyes. They were onyx black… with fury.

But I could wait one weekend with Alice for alone time with Edward, couldn't I?

I hoped so.

-:-

I tried to sit as far away from Alice on the couch as possible. She seemed perfectly calm, and that was what was scaring me out of my wits. I listened in dread as Rose's BMW engine purr leisurely grew more and more distant with every sorrowful second. Then, I was officially left alone with Alice. And not just bubbly, energetic Alice. This was devious, fuming, revenge- thirsty Alice, using this recent tragedy with her car as a distraction from mourning her husband's death.

"Bella," she began.

"No." Distractions or no distractions, I was not going to allow her to suck me into a plan that would possibly lead to illegal acts of violence or distructions.

Her eyes narrowed. "Emmett deserves to be punished," she stated simply, thoughtfully. I scrutinized her carefully.

"He's not here anyways. Don't you think that you would need him here to get your payback?" I asked hopefully, but unfortunately in vain. She smiled to herself.

"Oh, he doesn't need to be here for me to get even." Of course not.

" Did you hear what Esme said at all?" She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Bella. I'm not going to do anything to the house at all. I'm just going to get back at that bas-"

"No," I rejected, in a what-seemed to be firm, no nonsense voice. And then she unleashed her lethal, alarmingly hazardous glare on me, her target. _If looks could kill… _I swallowed unnecessarily.

"I just want you to help me, Bella. I've done so much for you, and the one thing I really want you to do for me, you refuse!" she hissed at me, and I was frozen in shock. It was just a _car_, an easily replaced vehicle. _._

"Carlisle said-"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she said through clenched teeth, staring me down. I nodded, alarmed. She beamed, seeming pleased with herself, looking like an angel… with horns.

"Thank you, Bella. I knew you would understand," she piped happily. "Okay, now," she murmured, leaning her elbows on her knees and resting her chin on her hands, face serious and fatal again. "Let me think," she mumbled before closing her eyes, looking into the future. I had half a mind to creep up the stairs to my bedroom and lock the door, to keep her away for only a few seconds so I could jump out the window and escape…

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," she growled through her teeth

Never mind then.

Five minutes later, Alice slowly looked up at me, and I knew something terrible was going to happen. She smiled. "Bella, did you know that Emmett has a fireworks collection that he's saved up from the 1940's?" I only stared at her, abiding for the horrendous cue of her catastrophic course of action.

"A lot of them have been named illegal to have; too dangerous or big. He has a massive variety that takes up one of the garages. One of them is as tall as me. He's been saving them for one day when he claims to set them all off on a dry July. He might sell half of them. But if something were to happen to them on accident…" she trailed off, clearly satisfied with herself. I grimaced. This wouldn't be good. We would probably have to flee the country before they returned. No more school for a while."Don't worry, Bella. I've got everything planned. Now, follow me," she said in a no- nonsense tone that had me running after her, around the house to stand in front of Edward's Volvo. I stared at the silver car, wondering what this possibly had to do with Emmett.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Calm down, we just need to use Edward's car to carry all of the fireworks." I relaxed as much as I could with the current situation. Of course, Alice couldn't drive her own car with a missing side mirror. What was I thinking?

"If you ruin this car with your stupid revenge, I swear Alice-" she cut me off, revving the engine loudly. I hissed crossly as the tires squealed, jumping off the road and into the forest's barely there trail. Soon, we were parked in front of one of the five garages.

Alice was a black and white blur running into the pristine building. I followed at my own pace, reluctant to see what was inside. As I walked through the iron doors, I could only gape at the mountains upon mountains of boxes of fireworks. Most of them were completely coated with dust. One box stood alone in the middle of the room, and it was, in fact, as tall as Alice. I frowned, wondering where my sister would take all of these for her vendetta.

"Hurry up, Bella. We have work to do," Alice demanded impatiently, already coming in for a second trip, picking up a stack of boxes twice her size and running gracefully out in less than three seconds. I pressed my lips and followed, carrying a stack five times bigger than Alice's and the largest firework rocket, obviously Emmett's favorite, enjoying my effortless strength.

She came scampering in again, throwing me a dirty look. "Please keep up," she pleaded.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Alice picked up another looming tower of cardboard boxes, making me hold my breath when the stack swayed ever so slightly, freezing just when I thought it would fall. I shook my head and ran after Alice to shove the fireworks into the backseat. I snagged the extra set of keys from Alice that she stole, only to have them snatched back.

I sighed. "You don't know where we're going," she reminded me. I gritted my teeth and slammed my door, making sure not to dent the car. It wouldn't be good to explain a dent on Edward's Volvo when he came home; these people and their cars... Alice started the engine again and the trees blurred into a jade wall around us while I chose to stare dejectedly out the window. Alice sped at a very unreasonable speed around the forest for twenty minutes, swerving impossibly close to a tree, then veering away at the last minute, driving me insane.

"Calm down, nothing is going to happen to Edward's precious car. Unlike mine," she added through gritted teeth. I bit my lip and swallowed my sarcastic remark bubbling on my tongue. Alice noticed. She smirked, staring straight ahead. I watched in horror as we sped faster and faster to a large, green, gaping gorge.

"Alice!" I shrieked in panick. She smiled calmly and veered sharply to the left, turning the car horizontal, the tires screaming. The Volvo abruptly came to a treacherously hazardous stop parallel to the very edge of the gorge. I swallowed loudly as Alice giggled hysterically.

"Oh, you should have seen your face!" Her tiny frame vibrated with laughter, making me want to hit something. While it was wonderful to hear her laugh after what seemed to be ages, the joy was overridden with my growing sense of hate and rage.

I opened the door angrily, but halted in my tracks. Below my foot was nothing but air for miles until the cliff reached the bottom of a muddy river. I glared at Alice who was watching me in deep amusement. I climbed soundlessly out of the Volvo and clambered gracefully to the roof. From there I easily jumped off, landing on soft dirt on the other side of the car, pleased with myself.

Alice clapped sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "So what do you plan to do, Alice? Ruin Edward's car in vengeance of your own Porsche's minor blemish?" I questioned, fuming. She ignored me, opening the back door of the Volvo and pulling out a sealed cardboard box. She ripped it open and walked over to the rim of the ravine, grinning as she slowly dumped the contents of the box into the gully. We both waited in silence as we waited for the loud splash! of the demise of the ancient and rare fireworks.

No, she couldn't just drop them into a pool, she had to drag me twenty minutes outside of Forks and nearly scare me out of my mind, almost destroying Edward's automobile in the process.

All because of her stupid side mirror.

"I'm going to run back and get the last stack; I'm faster than the car. While I'm gone, I need you to start throwing those down the gorge. Once they get wet, they're ruined. Hurry, Esme and Rose are going to be back in an hour." I saluted and walked to the car as Alice disappeared. I worked swiftly as I chucked the firecrackers and fireworks down the large valley in the ground, waiting for the large slap of water each time they collapsed in the small river that I could barely see, even with my advanced vision.

Alice hadn't arrived once I was done, and this annoyed me. I leaned against the nearest tree, waiting. I smirked, turning around suddenly to experiment. It had been a year since I was transformed, and my strength had begun to ebb. I punched the tree, laughing when it left a hole that I could see through.

I karate chopped it, gaping as the top half toppled… right beside the Volvo. My mouth formed an 'o' when the enormous tree missed the car by a hair. I tensed to get in the car to move it, but realized Alice had the keys. I growled in frustration. I would have to pick up the car and move it by hand. I mounted on top of the oak, its diameter at least four feet wide, ready to step forward and grab the Volvo.

Then I heard the crack.

It would have shattered my eardrums if I was still human. The ground started shaking under the oak, under the Volvo. Crap! The Earth gradually started to decay right from under my feet, and with a deafening groan, I started to fall.

Right with half the tree and the Volvo.

I jumped reflexively, landing on my back a few yards away from the now wider gorge as the ground continued to crumble inches away from where I rested on safe land. I watched in frozen despair as the Volvo fell to its doom."What the hell did you _do_?" Alice screamed, her voice echoing through the entire forest.

"You couldn't see this coming?" I spluttered.

"Only if you decided to kill the Volvo ten minutes ago!" she spat.

I scrambled up to rise next to her, both of us petrified when we heard the high-pitched whistle, and the hollow pop.

That was nothing compared to the sound of the Volvo engine exploding with the millions of firecrackers inside of it. Seconds later, the enormous firework rocket I had picked up earlier soared in the air, flaming. Then, it detonated… At the exact same time as the flames blasted from the Volvo and other fireworks.

The brilliant colors flashed blindingly across our faces as the explosion erupted into one million different shards of light. As I stared at the dreadful beauty of the scene, I began to lose all feeling of my body, though I knew it was only an illusion. I wanted desperately to move, but I could only stand next to Alice, gazing over the gorge at the now blazing Volvo bonfire.

I shared a long glance with Alice. "You know what this means, right?" I asked her once I found my voice. She arched an eyebrow.

"Blame Emmett?"

"Exactly.

* * *

**Beta: Hope y'all like this chapter because it took me a freaking hour to edit it. XD Now, review or I'm sending Alice to you. XD**

**Author: That, my dear friends whom I don't know, was part two of the epilogue. I hope you liked it. :D**

**I am pleased to announce that, after months of writer's block and stressful hours trying not to pull my hair out, IsabellaMarieCullen3214 and Sapphire Mizu, have helped me successfully uncover the plot to the sequel of Time, ****Butterfly Effect****. Which is why I am dedicating the sequel to both of them. Cuz they're just amazing like that. ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story! It makes my day every time I get an email saying someone has reviewed one of my stories.**

**(PS, I already have almost all of the prologue of Butterfly Effect finished. Thought you might find that interesting...)**


End file.
